1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device with an improved transmittance and aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, one of the most common types of flat panel display, typically includes two substrates on which electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are disposed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying an electric current to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
Among liquid crystal displays, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display has been developed. In the VA mode, liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that a long axis of the molecules is vertical with respect to a substrate in a state where no electric field is applied. In the VA mode liquid crystal display, it is important to ensure improved visibility. For this purpose, a method of implementing a multi-domain has been suggested, the method in which one pixel is divided into a plurality of domains and liquid crystal molecules are tilted in different directions in each domain.
Meanwhile, studies on a curved display device having a predetermined radius of curvature have been increasingly conducted in accordance with consumer needs for display devices that maximize immersion.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.